Revolution: The Trailer
by Raven Silvers
Summary: The trailer to the upcoming Revolution.


A/N: Much thanks to NightSlash for help in this.

* * *

_The moon, bright, flawless, in its crescent-shaped glory, looks down upon London and her inhabitants. We pull back from this beautiful sight, and descend lower into London, past BuckinghamPalace, past houses, bars, pubs, restaurants and closed shops. Finally we come to the docks, grimy and with salty air. We go past the warehouses, and finally we settle on a house. _

_At first glance, the house is not much; it is gloomy, with an atmosphere of death and doom surrounding it. It is not a house one would enter unless one had to. But as we move in closer, we can hear sounds of a fight; guns are firing at an terrifyingly fast pace; cries and yells of pain and surprise fill the room. _

_ Finally, we enter via one of the windows, and see that, indeed, a fearsome fight is going on. A man in a brown coat is running across the first level of a library, full of books on varying topics. Bullets are raining down like it's nobody's business. There is a suave young man, in a gray smoking suit, taking a sword and slashing his way through what were once pages of his books._

_Up in the second level of the massive library, snipers are firing their new-fangled automatic rifles, and we focus on one in particular. He is standing near the spiral staircase that leads up to the second floor. He's not wearing the large, pan-like hat or the scarf, covering most of their faces, that the others are wearing_

_Instead he is wearing a German-style military uniform, with gold buttons and a hat. Seeing something happening on the first floor, he runs past the marksmen and a single rogue sniper until he finally comes to a part of the second floor where the wooden flooring has rotted through, and he leaps down the large hole, just in time to land on his feet in front of the aged adventurer Allan Quatermain. _

_"Run, James!" he yells, and then seconds later he's punched by Quatermain and unconscious. His name is Dante._

_Now we cut scene to the vast fortress of Mongolia, and Dante is leading a group of men with automatic rifles through the halls, and then he pushes open a heavy metal door. His men and him perch themselves on the ancient stone steps, and within minutes Captain Nemo, Hyde, and men from the Nautilus arrive on the scene, and Dante gives an almost-maniacal laugh as bullets are exchanged. Even as the beast Hyde grabs the heavy iron door and uses it as a shield for Nemo's men, he gives a cry of what sounds like glee. He stops laughing, however, when the bullets begin to ricochet off the make-shield cover, and ducks instead. With a gesture, he and his men retreat back the way they came._

_They run through a short passage way, led by Dante; they are soon at their destination, a stairway built leaning against the stone walls of the mad tsar's fort. This time Dante doesn't bother about this gun as he leads his men down the stairs, and gives another crazed laugh as Hyde turns and roars at them. _

_Dante shows no fear as he charges up at Hyde, fully intending to do a little boxing — as if that could take down the brutish alter-ego of the gentle Dr. Jekyll. Instead, the two men, who had charged at Hyde, and him are swept off the level when Hyde gives a broad sweep. As the other men flee in terror, Dante recovers and stands up, even as Hyde says, "Come on!" _

_The right-hand man of Moriarty realises he's standing right in front of a workbench by one of the now-escaped scientists. Grabbing the large flask of clear liquid on the workbench, he just smiles when Hyde yells "No!". Driven by loyalty for the Professor, Dante downs the whole thing and screams in pain as he transforms._

_We cut scene to the Dante-beast as he chases Nemo and Jekyll into a small alcove where icicles hang from the ceiling, and he grabs one, the longest one. He brings it down on Nemo and Jekyll, even as the two look resigned to their fate; Nemo resolute, Jekyll terrified. But before he could do so, fire rips through the fort-cum-weapons factory as the charges that Rodney Skinner had set explode. _

_The fire itself doesn't kill the Dante-beast, no; but as the ceiling of the stone fort collapses, he is buried underneath it and crushed. A flash._

**They thought him dead**

_Now, the location where a once-grand fortress had stood, all is eerily silent; the ruins of the aforementioned fort lay in the ice and snow, maybe forever. The inhabitants of the villages around the fort are either dead, or moved away by the British government, paid a handsome fee to keep their silence on what had transpired along the frozen Amur River. We look at this tranquil part of Mongolia from some distance away, but now we move in closer to the rubble._

_Near the small alcove that once served as a chimney, the wreckage is thick and snow settles on it, covering the black stone in white. All of a sudden, a human hand rises from within the debris and gropes around, frantically. Something then grabs it, an invisible force; it pulls the hand up, and we hear grunts of effort. As we look closer, there seems to be some blood floating in mid-air; this is the invisible Sanderson Reed._

_The owner of the hand is hoisted up from within the rubble, and we see that, by some miracle, Dante is alive; he is back in his human state, and otherwise from looking dazed and the injuries on his body, he seems alright. _

**But the dead seem to have a way of returning**__

_A flash, and we see Dante and Reed at the body of their fallen leader, and Dante is on his knees in front of Moriarty's body. As Reed stands there, falling snow outlining his body, we hear Dante say:_

****"They will pay."

_We see him holding a leather box; this was M's "box of tricks", containing the very secrets of the League — and the key to a possible arms race and world war. Again he speaks._

"They will all pay."

**Ten years ago he swore revenge**

_Another flash, and we cut to __London__, in 1909. Ten years after the League of Extraordinary Gentlemencompleted their task of stopping M's arm race…or so they thought. __London__ is not the bustling city it once was. Instead, it is a ghost town, the capital not of the __British Empire__, but of the new empire; the Second Reich. As we move along at a fast pace, along the city, seeing the purple-and-red flags of the Empire hanging from a pole in every house, a map overlaps our image; we see that this new empire is the whole world. _

_ We cut to an unidentified location, although it seems to be a rather grand affair going on. There are streamers of every colour decorating the massive archways, and a red carpet that is the full length of the room, from the door to a grand throne. On this throne sits Dante, in a wondrous costume of jewels and finery. Grand music plays, and the doors open. A figure, dressed in a German-style military uniform with dozens of medals and ribbons pinned onto the fabric of the navy-coloured cloth, walks down the carpet. On closer inspection, this man — Sanderson Reed, Dante's right hand man — has an face that seems exceedingly fake. As we zoom into his face, we can see a little edge of it, near where his collar starts; it's peeling off. Sanderson Reed has a fake, plastic-like face. _

_ Now, Reed has come to stand in front of the throne, and Dante gets off it. Kneeling on one knee in front of the ruler of the Second Reich, we watch as Reed is made Prime Minister to the King. _

_ We change scenes, and are now in a building, which seems to be a bank. Men and some women are lined up in a long row at the teller's booths, clutching dirty notes and coins. They are here to pay their taxes, which are ridiculously high for the poor. They are dressed in mainly rags, and are dirty and grimy; one woman has streaks of dirt on her face. _

_Moving out of the bank, we see Reed and his constables ­— the fearsome Kwaden — rounding up a family with two children. This family has failed to pay their taxes because they are too poor, but the ruthless Reed doesn't care. At his order, the Kwaden set fire to the house, and the mother cries as the man looks on, defeated. The two children look terrified, clutching their mother's dress._

**And now the world bows to him**

_ We move backwards, and in the crowd that has gathered to see this wretched scene, there is a man dressed in a black trenchcoat, and a wide-brimmed hat, watching in silence. His head is bowed, so we cannot see his face. But as he looks up, briefly, we catch a glance of green eyes and yellow hair. This is Tom Sawyer, the youngest member of the now-dissolved League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. As the crowd disperses, leaving the homeless family to their own devices, Tom dips his head once again and walks off._

**But those who oppose him**

_ We come to the sewers of the city, which are dirty and, oddly, lit with gas lamps. Moving past the rodents and various vermin that can be found in any sewer, we turn a corner, and see that dozens are gathered in this rogue cavern. Some of them are making bullets, from melted lead, and others are rolling barrels of gunpowder across the dry floor. The craftsmen are fixing guns, and there are some men repairing what seems to be a cannon. The whole place is busy, and not all of the people in the room are men; there are a considerable amount of women, young and old, working with the men. Some are filling the empty bullets with gunpowder, or helping the men. _

_ Our focus is not this hubbub of activity in an underground sewer cavern, though; we move away from all the movement and work and enter one of the small cubicles that line side of the massive cavern. These cubicles are not very big, and are separated from each other by pieces of thick canvas, almost like tents. But the one we enter, it is a special case; it is larger than the others._

_ In the middle of this cubicle, there are men crowded around a table. Tom is standing there, and it's obvious he's in charge by the way he moves, and he speaks. We can't hear him, but we can tell he is telling the men gathered around him, his generals and his comrades-in-arms, as he gestures over a map. Behind Tom, there is a flag that is hung up. It is the Underground's flag, their only one and their rallying point._

** Will start a revolution**

_A flash, and cue dramatic music as we see the following, in quick brief flashes:_

_Rodney Skinner, looking up from his slumped position over a table, a bottle of whiskey in one hand._

_Mina Harker, ripping the throat out of someone._

**It will right mistakes**__

_Captain Nemo, running through grimy hallways, his men close behind; a worried and urgent expression on his face._

_Dr. Jekyll, treating badly-injured men, and looks up at the camera._

**It will change lives**

_Dante, rising from his throne quickly, eyes widening._

_Reed, ordering his Kwaden to fire._

**It will change the course of history**

_Tom Sawyer is standing on what appears to be a make-shift barricade and raising the Underground's one, precious flag high up into the air, a yell of freedom on his lips._

**REVOLUTION  
THE PEOPLE RISE JULY 11TH**


End file.
